Erase and rewind
by Kira-303
Summary: [Tout effacer et recommencer... Tu es sûr que c'est possible? Peut-être...] Hermione se réveille un beau matin et découvre Draco Malfoy endormi sur son canapé! Et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: je sais que c'est pas bien de commencer une fic alors que j'en ai plein en cours mais bon je peux pas résister, sa m'embête de perdre mes idées... alors tant pis j'écris Ce chapitre est écrit de façon un peu étrange mais c'est fait exprès on reprendra un mode de narration plus conventionnel par la suite, don't worry! lol Le titre de cette fic vient d'une chanson des Cardigans que vous pouvez écouter sur l'album "Gran Turismo" qui est super au passage! Comme d'hab', petits persos pas à moi mais à la très célèbre J.K Rowling.

**Prologue**

Un rayon de soleil perce à travers le store mal fermé. Il éclaire doucement son visage. Il ne la réveille pas, il est voilé par les nuages de cette belle matinée d'hiver. Elle grogne et se retourne, montrant son dos au rayon malicieux. Il a gagné, il l'a réveillé. Sa respiration ralentit. Il a perdu, elle s'est rendormie. Tant pis il attendra que les nuages passent, il la sortira de sa couette douillette, parole de faisceau solaire. Il a hésité à le faire, elle est si jolie quand elle dort. Mais il veut connaitre la suite de l'histoire et pour cela, il faut qu'elle se réveille et se rapelle.

Quelques longues heures d'efforts infructueux plus tard, elle se réveille enfin. Elle papillonne des yeux, étend ses bras au dessus de sa tête en baillant. Elle saisit une télécommande et allume une chaine hifi qui trone plus loin dans la chambre. Une chanson plutot jazzy. La soirée de la veille a été rude, elle veut passer une journée tranquille, à se remettre. Son téléphone vibre. Elle décroche d'une voix pateuse. Non on ne la réveille pas. Oui elle a mal à la tête. Non elle ne veut pas qu'on vienne prendre l'apéro chez elle, tout est en désordre. Oui elle a cours lundi. Bien sûr qu'on est en janvier et oui on est dimanche. Oui elle pense que l'interlocuteur a bu et devrait aller se coucher. Oui elle le rapellera. Elle l'embrasse.

Son chat saute sur le lit et se met à miauler. Il a faim. Elle sourit, pas encore tout à fait sur pieds. Elle caresse distraitement la tête de l'animal en essayant de se remémorer ses rêves. L'un deux est plutôt étrange... Pourquoi ce garçon-là en faisait-il partie? Elle décide de remettre l'assemblage des pièces de son puzzle de rêveries à dans son bain. Tout d'abord: petit-déjeuner. Elle sort de sa couette. Le chat tombe et roule par terre en protestant. Elle rit légèrement. Elle ramasse ses vêtements de la veille. Elle fronce le nez et les jette dans la corbeille à linge. Elle remet l'abat-jour sur son axe originel et jette un rapide regard à sa chambre. C'est suffisament rangé pour un début de journée.

Elle attrape sa baguette et sort de sa chambre. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Tout est en ordre. Elle marmonne une formule en direction de la baignoire. Sorcière Magazine est parfois bien utile pour les sorts comme celui qu'elle vient d'utiliser (se faire couler un bain sans faire déborder la baignoire et le garder à température voulue pendant autant de temps qu'on le souhaite). Deux gouttes de bain moussant et elle part vers la cuisine.

Elle est plongée dans la préparation du menu de son petit-déjeuner, tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarque pas que quelque chose traine sur son canapé. Des tartines de pain grillé, du beurre, de la confiture de mûres, un yahourt à la vanille, une pomme, du jus d'orange, des croissants, des beignets, du chocolat, du lait, du thé avec du citron et du miel et un aspirine se disputent la place sur le petit plateau qu'elle pose sur la table du séjour.

Elle boit son aspirine en premier. Elle déteste les lendemains de fête, elle tient bien le soir mais pas le matin. Elle se sent vidée et en pleine forme à la fois. Elle a envie d'allumer la musique mais elle a laissé sa baguette dans la cuisine et faire de la magie sans baguette serait dangereux dans son état. Elle avale doucement, savourant la quiétude de l'appartement. Un très léger bruit persiste pourtant, comme une respiration très discrète. Ce n'est pas le chat, il est en train de manger dans la cuisine. Elle remarque alors un tas de tissu informe, une grosse couverture en boule sur son canapé.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle pose la tartine qui porte l'empreinte de ses dents et s'approche du meuble. Elle tate l'objet inconnu du bout puis retire la couverture d'un coup sec. Elle retient un cri. Un jeune homme blond dort sur son canapé. Et pas n'importe qui. Le garçon dont elle a rêvé cette nuit en connaitre la raison. Le plus beau et méprisable jeune homme du tout-Poudlard quelques années auparavant. Quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. Draco Malefoy...

Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est normal ce n'est qu'un prologue. Si vous ne savez pas qui est "elle" c'est normal vous le saurez au prochain chapitre mais logiquement vous avez deviné

Bisoux à tous et si ça vous plait ou pas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, merki!!!


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: voila un premier chapitre un peu pas comme prévu! lol j'ai décidé de garder le mode de narration un peu inhabituel pasqu'en fait je l'aime bien et j'augmente le rating pour certaines allusions à une soirée sympa d'hermione avec ses amis :p et quelques expressions kque j'aime bien mais qui sont d'un language assez familier lol vous comprendrez! Ah oui je m'excuse de remettre une conversation téléphonique dans le même style que celle du prologue mais ce'st plaisant à écrire! J'en fait plus après promis :p J'utilise abusivement les personnages de JK Rowling donc bon comme je suis pas la seule j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Comme ffnet refuse ENCORE ET TOUJOURS de mettre les tirets de dialogues, je mets " à la place (à ne pas confondre avec "..." soit deux guillemets ki entoure une frase et garde leur usage habituel!). Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Ses cheveux forment une auréole autour de son visage à moitié immergé. Le bain est chaud. Le parfum de la mousse delassant. Et pourtant ça ne va pas. Pas du tout! Elle plonge entièrement sous l'eau. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait dans son salon? Son pire ennemi, qu'elle croyait derrière elle à jamais ou presque, qu'elle n'avait pa revu depuis 5 ans, dort sur son canapé. Elle ressort sa tête de l'eau et avale une goulée d'air. Comment a-t-il atterri chez elle, nom d'une pipe! Elle soupire, formant de minuscules vaguelettes sur la surface odorante. Il ne se réveillera pas tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé, un petit sort très utile mais qui ne vient pas de Sorcière magazine. "Etudes de Médicomagie, première année". Un des nombreux livres qu'elle a appris par coeur depuis le début de sa formation. Pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est-elle pas déclenchée? Cela voudrait-il dire que c'est elle-même qui l'a fait entrer? L'esprit de plus en plus embrumé, elle sort de l'eau,s'enroule dans une serviette et vide la baignoire d'une vague formule.

Elle s'approche de l'évier, examine dans le miroir qui le surplombe les traces violettes qui lui cernent les yeux. Elle allume la radio. Du jazz. Ray Charles. Elle adore. Des les premières notes qui sautillent dans la salle de bains, un léger sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Un peu de musique l'apaise toujours. Elle attrape sa brosse à dents en chantonnant. Ray Charles était vraiment un homme exceptionnel. Un jingle retentit. Elle grogne, il faut toujours qu'ils coupent les morceaux avant la fin.

"Un temps froid et sec sur l'ensemble du pays, de la neige prévue sur..."

Elle n'a pas besoin d'écouter la suite. On est en hiver ou quoi? Evidamment qu'il fait froid. Pas besoin d'être sorcière pour savoir ça. La suite des infos ne l'intéresse que très peu. La salle de bains est la seule pièce de l'appartement à être branchée sur la radio moldue. Elle n'apprendra donc rien sur les nouvelles victimes ou attentats de la guerre. Tant mieux, aujourd'hui, elle a d'autres soucis en tête. Elle qui voulait une journée tranquille et reposante...

" Ecrasante victoire 4 buts à 0 de Manchester United face à Liverpool hier soir, dans un stade à l'ambiance survoltée..."

Hermione quitte la salle de bains, les sourcils froncés. Ses souvenirs remontent jusqu'à la fin de la première mi-temps. Après, elle ne se rapelle plus trop ce qui s'est passé. Tout est flou. Elle a chanté... elle a dansé... elle a bu et fumé... Il lui semble qu'ils sont allés féter la victoire pas très loin du stade juste après le match mais elle n'en est pas sûre. Elle essaie de se concentrer, mais rien à faire, tout est noir.

Elle attrape son téléphone. Elle compose un numéro à la vitesse de la lumière. Un numéro qu'elle utilise tellement souvent qu'elle pourrait le composer les yeux fermés. Celui de sa meilleure amie. Une voix pateuse lui répond. La meilleure amie en question dormait encore. Non, elle ne dérange jamais. Oui elle pourrait rappeler plus tard ça serait mieux. De toute manière elle n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, Hermione sait bien pourtant qu'elle tient très mal l'alcool. Il est possible qu'elle soit actuellement avec son copain. Effectivement raccrocher serait une bonne solution.

Hermione raccroche. Se mord la lèvre supérieure. Elle va être obligée de demander à Malfoy en personne... Mais comment être sûre qu'il ne va pas lui mentir? Ou a-t-elle mis cette potion qui permet de sentir si son interlocuteur ment?

Elle ouvre le grand tiroir qui se trouve sous son lit. Bouteilles, fioles, chaudron, ingrédients pour potions, livres et recettes... Elle en retire un petit flacon vert qu'elle avale d'un coup. Elle grimace. Les potions ont toujours un goût immonde. Elle enfile un jean et un pull à col roulé rouge. Elle retourne dans la salle de bains, tresse ses longs cheveux et camoufle ses cernes avec un peu de maquillage. Une touche de mascara et elle est prête. Pas question de paraitre négligée devant Malfoy. Mais pas question non plus qu'il croit qu'elle fait des effots pour lui, ou pire... qu'elle cherche à lui plaire!

Et maintenant que fait-elle? Elle le réveille tout de suite? La perspective d'un tête à tête avec l'une des personnes qu'elle supporte le moins ne l'enchante guère mais... a-t-elle vraiment le choix? Elle inspire un grand coup et retourne dans le salon. Elle vérifie d'un rapide coup d'oeil presque inutile que rien ne traine. Tout est en ordre, plus d'excuses, elle doit le réveiller. Elle prononce le contre sort. Elle s'assoit dans un fauteil. Puis, prise d'un sadisme soudain:

" DEBOUT MALFOY!

Le jeune homme sursaute et se retrouve assis. Il regarde autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur Hermione. Un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres fines. Sarcastique?

" Bonjour Granger. Tu ferais un charmant réveil-matin, tu sais?

" Je ne suis pas convaincue que tu en sois en position de faire du sarcasme, Malfoy.

" Sarcasme? Non. Je suis tout à fait sincère...

Hermione eut un regard dangereux, un regard qu'il avait croisé juste avant de sentir sa joue brûler, en troisième année... Ne la provoque pas tant que tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable et si elle est dans ton camp, lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'excuser (ou une autre solutoin plus avantageuse pour lui), elle reprit d'une voix assez énervée:

" Bon, il y a deux trois petites choses que je ne m'explique pas et je déteste ne pas comprendre!

" On s'en serait douté, siffla-t-il.

" Donc tu vas répondre à mes questions, et ce, sans persiffler, sinon je t'envoies à Ste Mangouste ou mieux encore, à Azkaban.

Il lui envoya un regard étrange qu'elle traduisit approximativement par un "oui, je suis d'accord Hermione, je me prosterne devant ton autorité toute puissante".

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez les moldus et surtout, chez moi? Pourquoi l'alarme n'a pas sonné quand tu es entré? Pourquoi tu t'es couché sur le canapé pour dormir au lieu de faire ce que tu venais faire? Et pourquoi t'es aussi mignon quand t'as pas ton air supérieur qui m'exaspère?

Draco en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Granger allait-elle bien, ou alors avait-il mal entendu?

" Réponds à toutes les questions, sauf à la dernière...

Alors comme ça, elle le trouvait mignon...

" ... et tu m'exaspère tout le temps.

Mais elle restait Granger, l'ennemie Gryffondor, et elle n'avait plus l'air très encline à l'aider.

" Tu te rapelles vraiment de rien? T'étais bien beurrée, c'est vrai, mais t'avais l'air à peu près consciente quand on a discuté... dit-il après un silence, les yeux dans le vague.

Il semblait essayer de se rapeller tout ce qui s'était soi-disant raconté.

" J'aurais du me douter que tu tenais pas du tout l'alcool et autres.

" Je te permets pas de me juger Malfoy. C'est ma vie, mon appart et tu es en train de squatter mon temps, ma patience et mon canapé alors que j'ai autant d'estime pour toi que pour un cancrelat. Je te conseille plus que vivement de m'épargner tes jugements de valeur.

"Putain, elle est à cran!" Plus de répondant et de vivacité qu'au bon vieux temps de Poudlard. Plus de formes et de sex-appeal aussi. Plus de réflexions qui lui donnaient des envies entre le meurtre et le baiser.

" Tu te rapelles au moins d'où tu étais hier soir?

" Bien sûr quelle question! J'étais avec des amis au stade pour le match Liverpool/Manchester. Et ensuite?

" Les réponses à tes questions commencent là-bas...

Mouhahahaha désolée de couper là mais il faut bien couper quelque part! lol La suite bientôt, promis

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Ilys:** maiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuh ( arrêtez de dire que je sui sadikeuhhhh c mm po vrai dabor na! lol merci bcp pour ta rewiew (première de listoire, tu as un statut spécial dans mon coeur! mdr)

**ayuluna:** dsl, rien ne c pac entre ce dela cette nui la ou tout du moin pa com tu limajine

**arwenajane:** lol wala wala laisse moi le tps de taper!

**Hana Genbu:** lol hé bien merci, gspr ke la suite te plaira et tu as raison c pa éviden avc lemploi du tps de ministre ke g de continué mes fics mé jm tellemen écrire ke je fini tjs par écrire un chti qqchose p lol a biento pour la suite si tu sui encore listoire...

**fritedouze:** hum changeage de pseudo non (enfin je me compren si toi non c pa grave ) lol alor avais tu trouvé la bonne fille? la suite te plai t elle? merki pour ta rewiew bisoux à toi ossi

**Fée:** merci bcp c super gentil v'la la suite elle te plait gspr : )

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** lol vi le chat était effectivement un gros indice (en fait bon le seul ki permette réellement de pas hésiter entre deux ;) genre entre hermione et ginny mais moi jdi sa jdi rien! ) c effectivemen une post poudlard, je change du cadre paske g envie dutilisé d truc ki se passe dan notre monde a nou (genre les match de foot ) mais c vrai ke c un peu embètan ke sa se passe en angleterre... s mais je me force paske moi sa me fé tjs bizarre kan je voi dan d fic d chanson francaise kils écoute com sa ou otre petite chose de chez nou je trouve sa hor cadre enfin bref je di nimporte c pa super compréhensible en plus s lol gros bisouxx


End file.
